Sonics Rockin Rose Part 9
by CleoNightMagic
Summary: Suspence!


Sonics Rockin Rose

(A SonAmy Story)

Chapter 9

Stay With Me

Before Amy knew it, it was the day of the concert. The night before seemed to go by so fast. She got dressed and ran out of the guest room. She couldn't help but notice Sonics bedroom door open just a crack. She stopped in her tracks and peeked her head into the room, and saw Sonic still asleep and holding something in his hands. A book? She walked over to him quietly, not wanting to wake him up. She saw that the book was a picture book. She knelt down beside him and gently took the book out of his hands and started to go through it. She realized that the pictures he was looking at, were the ones with him and Amy only. Her ears drooped down and she looked up at Sonic with melancholy.

"Sonic..." she whispered quietly.

Sonic grunted, and his ears twitched. Without him even knowing he placed his hand down on her shoulder. She flushed and looked up at Sonic. He sat up and looked down at Amy.

"Amy?" he said groggily.

"Uh...uh...m-morning Sonic." she said quietly.

Sonic looked down at her for a few moments and saw that she was going through the picture book, when Amy realized this she flushed dark scarlet.

"Uh...S-sorry! I'm really sorry for being nosy Sonic!" she quickly.

Sonic flushed and saw that she was looking at the same pictures he was looking at the night before.

"Uh..it's uh...it's okay." he smiled.

She handed the book back to him and stood up and walked out of his room quickly, she closed his door and leaned on the wall and sighed. "I'm such an idiot..." she thought. She walked downstairs and made some breakfast for her and Sonic. She heard her cell phone ring again. She grunted, but answered it.

Amy: Hello?

Marina: Morning Amy!

Amy: Oh hey Marina...did you need something?

Marina: Well I just wanted to say that you may wanna come to the concert hall sometime around 12 so we can rehearse.

Amy: Oh, okay. I take it this will be the dress rehearsal?

Marina: You bet! And they have the coolest outfits for us!

Amy: I uh...I can't wait.

Marine: See you then!

Amy: Right. Cya.

The two hung up and Amy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Though this had caught Amy a little off guard, it was typical for Sonic to eavesdrop. She smiled weakly at him and looked down at her phone.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Well that doesn't help, what's bugging you?" Sonic asked, then he continued and flushed lightly...

"I-is it because you saw that picture book? Because really Amy, it's okay." he finished. But he was pretty sure that, that wasn't it. But it probably brought back memories keeping her pre-occupied.

"No...it's not that..." she said. And then sat down and sighed. Indeed, that the picture book brought back many memories...so many...but that was before Sally came. And when Sally came Sonic and Amy's friendship started to become more distant. Both of them didn't like this at all, but what could they do? Sally was very manipulative, and with her being with Sonic almost all the time, and her shooing Amy away they couldn't really do much. But still, Amy was a strong willed person and never took crap to anyone, not even Sonic. And she had become more tough. So since she was more strong and tough she could deal with Sally right? She started thinking about all the tours she and her band took, all the concerts they put on, all the songs they made, all the interviews they had...and as much fun as it was...was it really what she wanted? She liked being in a band...but she felt so far away from her home. She didn't know what to think, she felt unwanted in Mobotropolis, there's no point in staying some place where you're not needed right? There's no point. Even around her friends. What role did she play? She didn't know...it had been so long she had forgotten and even then she felt unneeded there. But now she had didn't know what to think.

"Is this really what I want?" she thought.

Sonic interrupted her thoughts and said, "So what did your friend have to say?"

"Oh nothing...I just gotta head up to the concert hall for dress rehearsals."

"You want me to take you?" he asked.

"No it's okay...besides this concert is a surprise." she giggled. Only Sonic could make her forget her doubts. She decided to think about all of those things when she gets back to Nashtin.

They continued to talk for some time and before they knew it, it was time for Amy to go to rehearsals. She got up and got onto her speed bike and waved 'goodbye' to Sonic and drove off.

Meanwhile

"It won't be long now...I just have to wait a little longer...and then she'll be gone..." she laughed deviously... "I have waited so long for this day...and now it's here..." she continued to snicker...and laugh evilly.

At the Concert Hall

Amy arrived at the concert hall just in time. She saw Marina run up to her all excited. "It's about time you got here! Now come on! I wanna show you, your costume!" Marine said. She took Amy by the arm and ran into the dressing room. She handed her costume to Amy. "Oh Marina, do I really have to wear this? It looks all scratchy and itchy...though I do like the color black." Amy said. Marina giggled and pushed her into the closet and waited for her to come out. Amy sighed and looked down at her dress and decided to put it on.

A few minutes later...

Amy came out and looked beautiful. Absolutely astonishing...the dress was a strapless black dress, the front of the dress was short and came up to her knees but got longer as it went to the back, she was wearing black wedged shoes, and had a black rose burette to put her hair up, her dress was a somewhat lacy dress and defiantly had a somewhat goth look to it.

Marina gasped in amazement. "Amy, you look beautiful!"

Amy grunted, "It's pretty but I'm not gonna wear it. I wanna wear my plaid skirt!" she walked back into the closet and changed back into her clothes.

"Amy! Why won't you wear it? You looked pretty! And you know you need to wear a costume onstage!" Marina said in vain.

Amy, still in the closet, replied..."It's not me!"

"Well what're you gonna wear? You can't just walk onto the stage with your regular clothes." Marina whined.

Amy opened the closet and gave Marina a glare, "Oh yes I can..."

Marina knew that she couldn't win, but she decided to give another suggestion. "Well there is another one I think you would like." she said.

Amy blew her bangs out of the way. "Okay let's see it..." she said somewhat sadly.

Marina gave Amy a warm smile, she knew that Amy was stressed and was going through some things emotionally. She walked over to the rack and got the other costume. "Here, I think this is more 'you' anyway." she giggled.

Amy smiled, she was glad Marina understood her. She took the costume from her and walked into the closet and a few moments she came out. She had a dark red strapless that seemed to have a tint of black in it, it rose up to her stomach which was how it was supposed to be, the pants were the same color and the boots were black. Her hair was still down. She looked down at saw that she looked okay. When she was onstage she preferred to wear pant because she move around more and could go on with the song.

She smiled and looked at Marina, "This is good." she smiled.

Marina smiled. "Well let's get to it!"

They both walked onto the stage with the others and started to rehearse.

Hours later to the beginning of the concert

Amy was so nervous. She felt like she couldn't do this...but why? She had done this plenty of times. She ran outside and started to look for her friends and got lost in the crowd. When she felt someone take her in their arms she tried to get out of them but then realized who it was...Sonic. Sonic was up in the air with Amy in his arms and landed on top of the building, which was really high up. He let her down on her feet. "You okay there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...thanks Sonic." she replied.

"Why are you outside? Isn't the concert about to begin any minute now?" he stated.

"Yeah...but...for some reason I'm just really nervous...I don't know why...I just am...this has never happened before!" Amy confessed.

Sonic smiled at her, and gave her a warm hug. Amy was a little shocked at this, it was unlike for Sonic to do this. He whispered in her ear..."You'll do just fine...I promise..." she blushed and embraced him back. He stroked his hands through her hair and brought her closer to him. Amy was a little feeling a little awkward, it was odd for him acting like this. They reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Thanks Sonic..." she whispered.

He smirked and picked her up bridal style. "C'mon I'll get you inside. The shows about to begin..." and with that dashed into the building and went backstage and set her down. The band was right there and sighed with relief.

"We thought we lost you for a few moments!" Andrew said.

"Sorry about that, I lost track of time..." she said nervously.

"C'mon! You guys ready to rock?" Peter said.

They all nodded and they started to walk on stage but Amy stopped in her tracks and looked back at Sonic.

"Are you gonna be okay here?" she asked.

"You bet. I got the best view." he said slyly, and gave her a thumbs up.

She giggled, typical Sonic. She ran over to him and gave him a quick hug, "Wish me luck!" she said before she ran on stage.

She waved to all the excited and shouting fans, every inch of the whole place seemed to be full. She took a deep breath and thought to herself..."I can do this..." and with that...they started. She gave the opening "speech" to the fans and the introduction to the song she was about to sing.

"All right! It's good to see you all! So glad you all could make it to this concert! Now are all ready for this?" she shouted. And the response from the whole crowd was cheering and hoorays. She turned back to her band mates and nodded, and the music started.

Don't cry to me...if you loved me...you would be here, with me!

You want me, come find me...make up your mind!

Should I let you fall? And lose it all?

So maybe you can remember yourself. Can't keep believing we're

only deceiving, ourselves, and I'm sick of the lies...and you're too late...

Don't cry to me...if you loved me...you would be here, with me!

She continued on and on, it was music to Sonics ears, and to all of the fans out there. He suddenly saw a small bright red light up from the skylight, and someone with a sniper in his hands. It only took him a second to figure out what that meant...someone was about to kill Amy Rose. He got up and ran and shouted... "AMY LOOK OUT!"

Her ears perked up, but suddenly...a shooting pain she felt from her stomach, this pain burned and she grunted only a little...and Sonic suddenly jumped on top of her, he was to late the damage had already been done...Amy Rose had just been shot. The crowd went from cheers to horror and suddenly tried to find ways to get out of there. All the sound was drowned out in Amy's ears except Sonics...he was so close to her...she felt numb all over and in pain...Sonic didn't move, he stayed on top of her.

"Amy, Amy please, stay with me Amy, stay with me...stay with me..." he said panting and tried to keep her awake...if she closed her eyes then it may have been the end for her. Amy was panting at a fast rate and felt the darkness slowly cave in.

"Amy...I love you Amy..." he said to her.

She gasped for air, she looked at Sonic, and slowly closed her eyes...

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULENCE!" he cried. He took hold of Amy's hand,

"Amy...please stay with me...don't go...please don't go..."


End file.
